JUST a hoax?
by Snpdgg09
Summary: The guyz were fed up with girls in their school and noticed some other girls who were nothing but HOT! They cook up a plan to get them but, BOOM! Theyre stuck on an island? Major SS and more. Read 1st chappie and youll want to read more! R&R PLZ


**Author's Note**: Hey y'all. Howz it goin'? Um, this is my first fanfic! I just read a lot of them and decided to sign up and write some myself. I hope you enjoy. Please excuse me if I have any typos or errors (like, if they have they have wrong last names). Oh yeah, its rated for language and violence that will be coming up. Oh yeah, there is some magic, but its only significant in the first few chapters. Well, enjoy y'all.

First of all, a short overview of the characters so y'all don't get messed up ….

**Boys**

Syaoran Li

Eriol Hiragizawa

Satoshi Terada

Takashi Yamazaki

Yue Shinto

Kyo Park

Hatsu Tran

**Girls **

Sakura Kinomoto

Tomoyo Daidouji

Rika Sasaki

Chiharu Mihara

Naoko Yanagisawa

Nakura Akizuki

Meiling Li

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS so DON'T keep bothering me about it, I own only the plot and some of the made up guy characters.

**Chapter 1 **

**The Plan**

**Tomoeda Private High School….**

"Hey, Syaoran, are you almost done?" asked Eriol.

"Yeah, I just need to rehearse this one piece before I go and pack up." Said Syaoran.

"All right then, I'll meet you at the car with the others," Eriol called back

"Kay!" Syaoran yelled as he started to strum his electrical guitar. Currently, he was rehearsing a piece so that he would be able to play at the concert that would soon be coming up after spring break. He was doing a solo act and was doing some pieces that were from some of his favorite artists.

As soon as he was done rehearsing, he quickly put his guitar back into it is bag and slung it over his shoulder. He quickly picked up his backpack and started to walk out of the auditorium when somebody called him.

"Li-kun!"

He turned around and groaned inwardly as he saw a couple of girls rushing up to him clutching a single piece of paper and a pen in her hand.

"Yes?" he asked, trying to keep the acidness out of his tone.

"U-um, c-can you pl-please s-s-sign this for us?" she asked while her other friends crouched behind her.

"Sorry, but I'm in a hurry, maybe some other time." he said and with that he quickly left the auditorium. He quickly walked over to the lockers and sighed as he saw that he was not being followed. He sighed and started to think of all the work he sill had to do.

Syaoran was a member of the Li clan and was expected to rise as leader as soon as he left college. Ever since he could remember, his elders had always taught him to pursue excellence, to do well in all areas, and was trained tirelessly in the martial arts. If it weren't for his friends, he knew that he would have become a heartless thug that only had a handsome face. He quickly started to walk to the parking lot so that he could get to his car and not be confronted by other girls. He hated it when other girls kept asking him to sign their stuff. Once a girl had been as bold as to come up to him with a lipstick and asked him to sign her shirt. He had really gotten mad then, and it had taken everything just to hold on to his rage. He just couldn't help it, he thought that all girls were the same, just plain sluts and idiots. Besides, all the girls in his school were anything but pretty and always tried to get themselves to look better by putting on loads of makeup.

He quickly walked through the parking lot of the school as he got to his car and grinned as he saw all of his friends waiting for him, listening to music and what not. He quickly opened his car and all of the others jumped, not hearing him.

"Hey, what took you?" asked Kyo as he quickly turned off the small stereo.

"Nothing, just a bunch of girls wanting another stupid autograph." He said, shrugging.

The others nodded in understanding as they quickly put their backpacks in the trunk and got into the car, ready to go to the park to play some basketball. As they left, they started talking, thinking about their month long spring break.

Syaoran and his friends were all in their last years of high school, in their senior year. They had all turned 18, and couldn't wait to get out of school and enjoy summer break. It had been a hassle as all of their teachers expected the best of them and nothing less.

Kyo asked, to no one in particular, "Do you guys know what you're going to do during spring break?"

Eriol said, in a bored tone, "Don't really know. But I don't wanna stay here and sit on my ass all day. That's just plain sad."

Everybody agreed. Suddenly Hatsu asked, "Why don't we have any good looking girls in our school. All they do is stick their heads into their books and read all day, making their eyes water like fountains. Except for Meiling, that is, she's the only one who has class there," he said, grinning.

"Well, duh. She's a Li, all Li's are like that. Tough and good looking," Syaoran said, smiling slightly. (A/N: He does NOT have any feelings for Meiling)

"Don't get too full of yourself, Syaoran." Said Takashi. "Hey I got an idea!"

"What?" They all asked, raising their eyebrows.

"Why don't we go over to Tomoeda Public High School? I heard there are a lot of hot seniors there, you know, not the geeky kinds like our school and still really smart."

"But they must have left all ready. Since our school gets out later then them, they must have already left school" said Eriol.

"I know, but the hottest seniors are in the cheerleading squad so they should still be in the school practicing or something. They're really popular and the best thing is that they haven't gone out with any guys yet. They keep saying that they don't go out with idiots like the guys at their school and that they are looking for the rights ones!"

"Get a grip, Takashi," said Yue. "But I wouldn't mind to check out those girls. Only God knows how long its been since I've seen a decent girl. My parents keep hassling me about having to do good in school so that I can go into college and stuff. We still have 2 months to go 'till school gets out. Man, that's ages! We – Have – Frickin – Ages!" He cried. "And then they want me to marry that one idiot, Kishiki, just because she's talented. Fuck, man, I don't care how talented they are… they need to _look_ good too."

"Hey, at least you can tell that to your parents that. Poor Syaoran has to get ready for college and have to do training and get a decent girl and all of that freaking shit. And he still thinks that all girls are sluts. Why don't we go to Tomoeda Public High to check them out?" asked Eriol.

"Sure. That's a good idea. Man, I feel sorry for you Syaoran. Girls are fun to hang out with. I'd hate being you," said Takashi. "Hey, did you know that…"

"Don't mess with me right now, Takashi," growled Syaoran. "I don't want to listen to your holy logic and crap. And by the way you aren't making me feel better."

"Fine, fine. Hey where are you going?" asked Takashi.

"Um to the basketball courts, where we have been going for the past 4 years everyday," said Syaoran, sarcastically.

"I thought we were going to the high school," said Satoshi.

"Crap, I thought you guys were just fooling around. Hang on let me turn around," said Syaoran. He quickly made a u-turn and turned right on to the street where Tomoeda high was. They entered the gates into the parking lot and Syaoran parked the car.

**Hon­g Kong**

Yelan paced around in her office, muttering to herself all the while.

Ryoku, her husband, watched as she paced, and said, after she crossed his line of vision for the umpteenth time, "For God's Sake, don't keep pacing."

Yelan stopped and shot him a glare. "I am trying to think of what we should do to help Syaoran to get attracted to a girl. Heck, it can be even a Japanese girl. As long as she has good morals and teachings."

"I'll call Eriol and ask if he's even checked out one girl, alright?" he asked as he stood up.

"Fine." She said as she plopped onto the sofa and dozing of from exhaustion and her stubborn son.

**Tomoeda Public High School… **

They all got of the car and casually walked into the campus. It looked pretty decent. There was a large field at the left and a huge school building to the right. The field had a large baseball field and soccer field. There was also a gym by it.

"Hey nice soccer field. I bet we could play against the entire team and win, Syaoran. Lets check the gym, there probably in there since I don't see a cheerleading squad throwing batons in the air around here." Said Eriol, and they made there way over to the gym.

Though the school day had ended, there were still a lot of people at school. The girls who had been at the entrance of the campus had simply gawked at all of the handsome and hot looking guys that were there, and kept staring at them. As the guys continued to walk over to the gym, they saw more and more girls looking at them as if they were some kind of Gods or something. Just before they entered the gym, they were surrounded by a whole flock of girls who kept batting their eyelashes. After Syaoran glared at all of the girls, making them step back and giving the other guys puppy eyed looks, even at him even though he was glaring at them. They finally stepped into the gym and looked at the other side of the gym, seeing a whole load of girls. They knew that they couldn't have been the seniors because they looked so puny and so kept looking until they saw five girls standing on the other side of the gym, in a corner. They were all wearing short blue skirts and white button up t-shirts. They were hoisting their bags over their shoulders, getting ready to leave.

All the guys kept staring at the girls and literally had their mouths open. All except Hatsu, who had just yawned and started thinking about a certain someone else again and Syaoran, who was about to turn around when he caught sight of one of the girls.

Syaoran stared at the auburn haired beauty. She had green sparkling eyes and a petite figure. She chatted away with her friends, who were also very pretty. He looked at her intently and realized what he was doing and quickly looked away. He was always the type of person to shrug off girls and just because some girl had caught his eye, it didn't mean anything. (A/N: Surreee, that's what they all say! **: D**) He looked sideways to the others and saw that they were still staring at the girls except for Hatsu, who was currently looking for the bathroom. He just smirked and waited patiently for the others.

After a couple of minutes, he started to snap his fingers and the guys jumped, and looked around and grinned sheepishly.

"Man, they're some hot girls." Yue said. "I wouldn't mind having one of them as my wife, especially that one with long dark brown hair."

"Hey, wanna go talk to them?" Takashi asked, making all of the guys nod their head with agreement except for Hatsu, Syaoran, and Eriol.

Eriol, being the smart thinker he was, quickly thought up a plan and called to the guys, who were starting to walk toward the girls.

"Wait, guys. I just thought up the perfect plan and I'm sure you guys wanna hear about it too." He said, smiling. _I know Syaoran was looking at that auburn haired girl. She does look pretty cute. Maybe this is the thing I've been waiting for. I just know that this is the girl Syaoran would fall for. Aunty Yelan would be so proud of me and she won't ever have to yell at me again. I also want to see that one girl with purple hair and beautiful amethyst eyes. God, they're so beautiful. _"Wait, we should go over to the car and then talk about it."

"What's wrong with talking here?" Syaoran asked.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to get away from this noise." Eriol smiled, and Syaoran instantly knew that something was up.

"Fine," he said, and the others groaned out loud and headed back for the car.

"Your plan better be good, Eriol, since you dragged us all the way back here." Kyo growled.

"Oh don't worry guys. First, to get started, Syaoran, did your dad happen get rid of that small cruise ship yet? You know, the one that he was going to blow up?

"Ah, no, he said he hadn't when I asked. He called last night. Why?" Syaoran asked, giving Eriol a funny look.

"Oh, well you see, I was wondering whether or not we can get these girls to board that cruise ship and then we can have our _fun. _Don't worry, I know your going to ask me how I will get the girls to go on that cruise ship. Well, I'll just have letters sent to them at their homes telling them that they have been chosen for a free ride on the cruise and that it would include for a week. Oh, don't worry, they will agree to it, no problem." He added, smirking.

"What do you mean? How do you know they are going to agree to this? Won't they think that it's a con or something?"

"Oh, come now, Syaoran. Did you happen to forget that I have _many_ talents? Like for example…."

"Of course, we know, Eriol. Man you're a genius. But, how are you going to get their addresses and crap?"

Eriol's glasses flashed maliciously and said, while heading towards the office, "Wait for me for about 15 to 20 minutes." And with that he left.

**The Girls in the Gym:**

"Hey, Sakura, what are you going to do during the spring break?" Rika asked.

"I really don't have anything planned yet. What about you guys?" Sakura asked

"I don't know either." Naoko answered

"Yep, I'm clueless, too." Chiharu stated.

"I know what I'm going to do! I'm gonna make all of you your very own dresses for the prom!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Tomoyo, a very distinguished seamstress, loved to make clothes and always came out better then the latest brands.

"Tomoyo! You are unbelievable! Just take a break for once. We should all do something fun. Besides, making dresses is gonna take you more then a month, and the prom is ages away. The tickets aren't even selling yet!" Nakura exclaimed, swishing her beautiful hair.

"Oh alright, but we should all do something fun and totally cool. Ya know, not boring." Tomoyo replied. Suddenly they heard a commotion outside the gym doors.

"What's with the girls?" Naoko asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Probably just a couple of guys making an entrance." Sakura replied, shaking her head. And with that they continued to chat. After a while, they decided to leave and walked out of the gym. As they walked towards the gates, since they were walking home, they passed by a blue haired boy with spectacles. They figured he was just some dorky kid and kept walking. They also heard some voices and out of the corner of their eyes, they saw a couple of guys talking in a car. They also passed that without notice and walked down the sidewalk, chatting away with ideas of what they might do during the side walk.

The Guys….

"Man, hope Eriol hurries up. Those girls left like 10 minutes ago and they didn't even look our way." Kyo commented

"Don't worry," came Eriol's voice. "I already got the letters into their mailboxes. They should read it and respond to it by next week. Next week is when we will get the girls into action."

"Wait man! Have you even asked my dad if you could borrow the cruise ship? What if he doesn't give it to us?" Syaoran asked.

"Chill. Your dad will agree to this after I explain to him the circumstances."

"What do you, explain the circumstances?" Syaoran asked suspiciously. Eriol just smirked cynically and said, "Nothing. Lets just get back to the house. IBM exhausted and I still need to think about the plan."

With that, he got into the car, Syaoran started the car, and drove home.

**To be continued….**

**Author's Note**: Kay, that's the first chapter. Um, if you guys think its boring, don't worry, it will definitely get better. Also, can comment on how the length of the story was. Should I make it longer, shorter…? PLZ, Read and Review, Id really appreciate it. And, I also am appreciative of constructive criticism! And can someone tell me how to post the bio on my author page thing. PLZ read and review. THANX!

Later

Snpdgg09


End file.
